


The legend of Zelda (BotW): The story of the other hero

by Animaster888



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: When I was 3 years old, I created a Legend of Zelda Original character named Nena. Now she makes her debut in my fanfictions in the breath of the wild. The first chapter is written by novamirage on Deviantart, which explains the summary of everything. We will go from there.





	The legend of Zelda (BotW): The story of the other hero

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by: https://www.deviantart.com/novamirage

It is whispered throughout Hyrule that before the Calamity of our age, there was another hero. Nena of the Sheikah, it is whispered, was her name. Nena was a stubborn and hot-headed girl in her youth. But she was beautiful. Grown women of the village would pass her on the street and crane their necks back in jealousy, but the older women of Kakariko knew better. Nena had a big mouth, and it often got her, and anyone with her, into trouble. As a member of the Sheikah tribe, she was a skilled warrior, and she navigated the ranks of Hyrule’s most secretive people with an ease that belied her age. By the age of 13, she gained access to the Sheikan council as an aid to noble Impa, a master spy for the Hyrule royal family, and a leader much loved by her own people. The story here has been lost to time, and the one who could shed light on it, now frail Impa, won't speak of it. It is whispered that Nena defied the orders of the Sheikah, an impossibility, and an act that once taken can only lead to one sentence: death. Impa, wise and much loved by her people, struck down the ruling, but couldn’t keep the council from banishing the young Sheikah. 

Nena traveled the land for many years, and her youthful beauty waned until she met a boy with old blue eyes. He was a knight of Hyrule, as young as she had been once, and just as skilled. It is whispered that they traveled Hyrule in his search of the sword of ancient myth, of power. They traveled, and she grew envious. He was more skilled, and the sword of myth called him to the forest, but not her. He emerged with the ancient weapon, and she didn't. In her fury, she left him and went to the one place he couldn't go: the desert. 

She trained with the women of the sand to be more skilled than the hero, and earn the favor of the ancient sword. In her desperation, she trained for days without sleep, under the stifling desert heat. The Gerudo grew concerned. Urbosa, leader of the Gerudo, friend to the Queen of Hyrule herself, took note of Nena’s actions, and swiftly brought her training to an end. The days passed by as Nena recovered. In that time, foreboding news had spread from the traders that came to the fortress’s edge. They pleaded for refuge. A shadow had swept Hyrule, and villages that once teamed with life were now silent. Unearthly mechanical creatures that couldn't be killed roamed the land and sky, and very few lived to tell of those encounters. A sickness of the soil had spread, a vile liquid the color of blood rose from the ground, killing crops and animals, and the Gerudo could do nothing to stop its advance. 

In the last days of Hyrule’s battle with the Calamity, one final trader came to the Gerudo’s gates. His clothing bloodied, and his time nearly up, he recited the battle of Fort Hateno. The hero of Hyrule had fallen in battle and his body taken to the Shrine of Resurrection, in the hopes that his sleep would not be forever. The Princess had found her power, but with no hero left to wield it, there was no hope left. She had left to confront the Calamity on her own and hadn't returned. Nena was stunned. The Calamity had been absolute. But what the trader had said couldn't be true. With the sword of myth, the hero was unbeatable, or so the legend went. Her strength had left her and she felt diminished. There was no point in fighting anymore. If the Calamity were to come, there would be no one to stop it. So let it come, she thought. But she resigned herself to a life of survival at that moment. She would live long enough to see the hero rise again, and she would be there to meet him.

But it wasn't to be.

Nena passed, and her daughter, and her daughter’s daughter, took her place. Her daughter still tells stories of her mother, who in her hopelessness climbed mount Lanayru and disappeared into its snowy peaks. The Gerudo tell more fanciful stories of her worthy death at the hands of the mountain’s beasts. They had moved back to Kakariko village since the banishment didn’t apply to Nena’s daughters. Her granddaughter was named after her: Nenanne, and she was very much like her grandmother. Skilled at wielding a sword, a warrior at heart, and as beautiful as the blue nightshades that grow in the deep forests of the fairy queen. The old women speak of her too, but they are kinder things, with admiration of what she could become. She seeks out the ancient sword of legend, roaming the land like her grandmother before her. 

Once, during her travels, she received a note from her mother in Kakariko. A boy had reached the village. He had collapsed at the gate after an encounter with the Shiekah’s ancient technology, which had run amuck ever since the Great Calamity. He carried with him a sword unlike any she had ever seen. Impa would not speak to any of them. Her old eyes held something in them, but she would not say until the boy had awoken. Her mother had beckoned Nenanne to come home.

Nenana arrived in the village, and her mother took her to see the boy. The Sheikan shaman, who was on his way out of the hut, told her not to disturb him, he was very ill. Nenana told the shaman she wouldn't be long. She pulled up a chair and sat facing the bed. He was still asleep. She sighed and looked around the room. His equipment rested at the foot of the bed. In front was a shield identical to the ones used by the bokoblins. Not very sturdy. Behind it was a forest dweller’s bow. Simple but effective. Behind this was the curious gleam of a sword’s hilt. She started at it. The design didn't belong to any race in Hyrule. It was alien, unnatural, but oddly calming. Like a melody you'd forgotten, but you remember how it made you feel.

She took the hilt and unsheathed it. 

Suddenly, the room shifted and fell away. She felt displaced in space and closed her eyes. This made no difference. She could still see as the world careened and blurred around her until distinct shapes and colors emerged. The world slowly stalled out. She had no words. She sat balanced at the edge of Hyrule, with a view as wide as the land. Her eyes were closed, yet she still saw. Hyrule’s mountains, lakes, and roads were frozen in time, like a picture. All of this, she had traveled, but she had never seen it from above. It was beautiful. She moved her hand to touch the image and realized the sword was still there. She held it out to look at it, and the image of Hyrule shattered. Another hand had grasped the hilt. The world again tilted out of alignment, morphing and re-integrating itself. She was back in the hut. She looked up. The boy was sitting at the edge of the bed, gasping for breath, holding his side, the sword now in his hand. The sight startled her. “You - I know you…” he said through clenched teeth. He looked confused. “How could I… I don’t know anyone -“ the sword clattered to the floor. Nenana caught him before he hit the ground, and yelled for the shaman. The shaman tended to the boy, and she stepped out of the hut. Her mother, hearing the shouts, had returned to the hut and asked what her daughter had seen. She replied, “I've seen the world, and I've seen what protects it.”


End file.
